


On hold

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Malec hugs.





	On hold

**Author's Note:**

> What did that season 3 Malec trailer do? For one, make me talk about hugs, Yap.

Alec can’t tell anymore if it was a conscious choice first, or a routine grown into:  
To have his arms hold someone else, embracing, and always be the one to carry the weight.

  
It seemed to be the way things fell into place, ever since his body gained those last few inches, making him tower over almost everyone. (Or maybe it started even earlier, when he learned how he liked feeling useful and strong; and how, even more, he needed that feeling to hold _himself_ up.)

  
Since then, it must have been habit, tricking him into a role he assimilated to, more than it’s been actual expectations directed towards him. Because, after all, his siblings’ arms are strong, too; their hugs always heartfelt, pulling him in by the nape and holding close.

  
Alec has been growing into these hugs with his siblings, for all his life.

  
And still.

  
With Magnus, those first embraces are impulsive, desperate things; pressing Magnus against his chest out of an overwhelming unwillingness to find himself losing any part of their connection.

They embody every surge and claim and burst of emotion in Alec, that the bluntness of his voice to his own ears never seems to convey.

And Alec _needs_ to give more to Magnus, give more clearly, give _more_.

  
Bending down, shoulders meet shoulders meet chest, hands gripping arms tightly, and this is how it is for a while.

  
The first hug that aligns their bodies belly-downwards is a revelation to Alec.

Their shared heartbeat is everywhere, and something inside catches, takes hold, and pours out from every place they come together.

With it come flashes of muscle memory, of skin on skin, and the dragging slide of sharp hipbones over thighs and stomach, all still so new and fresh in his mind right now.

  
They’ll echo inside every single touch from now on, sealing warmth and gravity and meaning within.

  
And still,

  
still it takes Alec by surprise:

How the width of Magnus’ shoulders and the sureness of his stance subtly startle Alec’s body into easing not only his strength into their connection, but his own weight as well.

And finally Alec sinks into it, all in, all in.

  
To be held is an option again.


End file.
